britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Things said by or about Judge Hershey
Brian Bolland: "She was the opposite of Anderson, they were like light and shade. Hershey was always stern and clipped looking. I wanted her hair to look like a helmet and I always gave her a scowl." Thrill-Power Overload by David Bishop. ---- Chief Judge Hershey: "I was hoping for a little of your searing insight..." Dredd: "You were hoping for my approval, which you haven't needed since the Judge Child mission. That was over twenty years ago. You're your own Judge." 2000 AD prog 1251. ---- Chief Judge Hershey: "It would be... good to get back on the streets again. Don't know why I wanted the job in the first place. Didn't know what I was letting myself in for." 2000 AD prog 1628. ---- Chief Judge Hershey: "Let's get a couple of things straight, Dredd. If you want to be Chief Judge, the chair is yours. Grud knows you've earned it. But if you don't want the responsibility — if you don't even want the burdens of council membership — if you'd rather just barge into my office at regular intervals to blackmail me with a badge you'll never hand in, over issues whose complexity you refuse to engage with — then the door is that way." 2000 AD prog 1803. ---- Chief Judge Hershey: "You wouldn't know, of course — you've never deigned to wear this big, ugly, cumbersome piece of metal — but when you come into this job... well, you start with lots of big ideas. Lofty principles. You're going to be the one to change things, or change things back. And gradually, those pure ideals of yours get... well, they get corrupted." 2000 AD prog 1809. ---- Chief Judge Hershey: "If these streets are going to die in the next few days I'm going to be out there on them... I'm a Judge. For just a few more days, maybe.... ...But I'm a Judge." 2000 AD prog 1942. ---- Chief Judge Hershey: "With Chief Judge's authority, let me say this... Get out of my city and back to Hell!" 2000 AD prog 1944. ---- Chief Judge Hershey: "Tek-Div! Justify your astronomical budget and report! Now!" 2000 AD prog 1961. ---- Klegg ambassador: "The slicey! The dicey! Come on! Join in!" Chief Judge Hershey: "I'm... look, I'm sorry, but I'm just not going to say that, no matter how many times you ask." ''2000 AD'' prog 1969. ---- Chief Judge Hershey: "This city has been on the edge of the abyss for a long time, and now that edge is crumbling." 2000 AD prog 1978. ---- Judge Mayhew: "It's a mistake to view Hershey as a politician, Corden... ...she's still a Judge. She didn't get where she is just by shaking the right hands or currying favour. She earned the big chair. I've studied her in detail. She's fifty-four, but don't let her age fool you: she moves like she's still thirty. Becoming Chief Judge hasn't tamed Hershey... ...it's caged her." 2000 AD prog 1980. ---- Chief Judge Hershey: "Before I graduated, the city's population was over eight hundred million... now we're just over seventy-two million. A shattered city trapped between an irradiated desert and a poisoned ocean, with enemies on all sides — and within. Sometimes I fear that the only reason the citizens haven't torn us apart is that they're too weak from hunger. Whichever way you look at it, Mega-City One is dying. We can't go on like this." 2000 AD prog 1990. ---- Chief Judge Hershey: "Ordinary cits spend their retirement years with friends and family. Judges tend not to have families... ...and any friends we have in the department will likely be dead long before we retire. So we give our entire lives in service to the city... ...even though it was never really our choice to become uniforms in the first place. But we do what's asked of us. No matter the cost... Because ultimately, the city is just concrete and steel — it's only the citizens that matter." Judge Dredd Megazine #374. ---- Earthlet Craig Grannell: "When Hershey said, ‘''Trust me, it'll all blow over''’, countering Dredd's warning, I couldn't help thinking she should trade in every piece of the city's cutting-edge kit for a massive alarm that goes off whenever a Chief Judge ignores Dredd's gut instinct. That way, the city might still have closer to a billion citizens, rather than shy of a hundred million." Letter published in 2000 AD prog 2054. Category:Quotes